Generally, a lamp used in a projector and the other corrective components can constitute a lamp module. Refer to FIG. 1, a conventional lamp module includes a lamp 10, a reflector 11, a lamp frame 12, an electrical connector 13, and cables, etc., wherein some components are not shown in FIG. 1 because of view angle. The lamp 10 and the reflector 11 of the conventional lamp module cannot be individually replaced. Accordingly, when the lamp is broken or the lifetime of lamp ends, the whole lamp module must be abandoned and then replaced with a new lamp module. However, the lifetime of the lamp is shorter than the other components of the lamp module. Thus, it is wasted that useful components such as the lamp frame 12, the electrical connector 13, and the cables must be abandoned because of a broken lamp. Although R.O.C. Publication No. 522,284, entitled “Projection Type Display Device” (the U.S. counterpart patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,896 B1, entitled “Projector capable of easily replacing and efficiently cooling light source”) is disclosed a projection type display device capable of easily replacing a lamp module and efficiently cooling the lamp module and capable of facilitating a reduction in the size of the display device. An exhaust fan adjacent to the lamp module is fixed to a replacement cover. When moving the replacement cover, the lamp module can be easily attached or detached. However, the mentioned prior art still can not solve the problem of waste because of replacement of the whole lamp module.
According to new environmental protection rules of Waste Electrical and Electronic Equipment Directive (WEEE) published by European Union (EU), components are repeatedly used so as to reduce waste. Throwing away the lamp module with the broken lamp and the useful components increases the waste and a maintenance charge.